It is generally known to provide insulating covers for electrical outlet devices. Such covers may be simple, comprising a disc of dielectric material having tabs dependent from one face thereof shaped and spaced to engage prong openings forming an electrical outlet of the device so as to be frictionally retained therein. A disadvantage of this type of cover is that it is readily misplaced. It is further known to attach covers of the above type to the cord of a cord set, one such proposal therefor being contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,367 to Schwartz, (June, 1968). Again such covers are readily detached and misplaced. In accordance with the above proposal, where it is desired to cover outlets in two opposed faces of the cube tap, a cover for each face is provided. The covers are integrally connected by comparatively thick plastic members having live hinge portions formed therein.
Still other cube taps having covers are known, these being of varying degrees of complexity involving a multiplicity of parts generally permitting the cover to slide in relation to the cube tap.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cube tap having a removable cover and a flexible tether therefor which is integrally connected to the housing of the cube tap.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cube tap as aforesaid wherein the one cover may readily engage outlet openings formed in different faces of the cube tap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cube tap wherein the housing thereof, the cover and the tether are susceptible to being unipartitely molded, i.e. molded as a single piece or component, thereby providing economic advantage.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cube tap which meets and surpasses current safety standards in regard thereto.